In the pursuit of sport fish such as marlin, sailfish and tuna, it is common to employ sizable offshore fishing lures which generally include a head or body piece, streamers attached to the body piece, and one or more hooks also attached to the body piece or to a monofilament or steel leader. The body piece and streamers are crafted to resemble a small fish and thus to serve as a bait or lure for the sport fish enthusiast. Offshore fishing lures of this kind are normally attached to fishing lines by means of leaders, which are most often lengths of monofilament plastic line or steel cable.
In the course of a sport fishing excursion, it is normal to work several fishing poles at a time from the boat, and it is also normal to change lures repeatedly during the course of the excursion on each line, in an effort to use a lure from a selection which will succeed in attracting the sport fish. As a result of this activity the cockpit of a sport fishing boat tends to be cluttered or even littered with offshore fishing lures just taken out of use or just awaiting being put into use. This condition is unsightly, and even dangerous, since the lures have sizable hooks thereon. In addition loosely stored or casually stored offshore fishing lures and their accompanying leaders tend to become entangled with one another.
Various informal means have been devised for storing and handling offshore fishing lures of the sport fishing type, none of which has proved particularly satisfactory. In addition various types of bags, boxes and other containers have been employed with indifferent success.